Conventionally, for instance, in a remote controller of a television receiver, a channel and a volume (sound volume) of the television receiver are controlled in response to detection of depression of a channel button and a volume button or the like.
However, in recent years, by introduction of a television receiver capable of displaying a web browser or the like in addition to broadcast programs, a remote controller capable of detecting a user operation accompanied by contact or pressure by a finger of a user or the like to an operation surface has been introduced.
This remote controller can output different command according to different user operations to the same operation surface (for instance, see Patent Literature 1).
That is, for instance, on the operation surface, a pointer operation area to be operated when moving a pointer on a web browser displayed in a television received image and a volume button area to be operated when changing the sound volume of the television receiver are overlapped and arranged.
Therefore, for instance, a user can move the pointer by performing a contact moving operation of moving a finger of the user or the like in a contact state on the pointer operation area within the operation surface.
Also, for instance, the user can make a decision to select a link destination of a uniform resource locator (URL) or the like indicated by the pointer by performing a pressing operation of pressing the pointer operation area within the operation surface. Thus, the user can change display of the web browser to the display of the selected link destination.
Further, for instance, the user can change the sound volume of the television receiver by performing a pressing operation of pressing the volume button area within the operation surface.